Gotta Get That Name!
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: In this cute musical style of Muppet Classic Theater and Barney's Once Upon A Time, all the DreamWorks Universe characters have to guess the wired little man's name or Hiccup and Asrid's child will be taken away.


_**In the style of Muppet Classic Theater and Barney's Once Upon A Time**_

* * *

It was announced that everyone in the entire kingdom had to guess the name of the wired little man by the third day or the child of the King Hiccup and Queen Astrid will be his... forever.

And so the guessing began...

"_**Arine or Bill, is it Calvin or Don, Ernie or Fred, is it George is it Han?**_" sang Hiccup.

"_**Igor or Jet, maybe Kevin or Han, Melvin or Ned, how long can this go on?**_" asked Astrid.

More guesses came.

"Otto?"

"Pedro?"

"Fozzie?"

"Rowlf?"

"Stilt?"

"Ted?"

"Ulman?"

"Will?"

"Xeno?"

"Yang?"

"Zon."

"ZON?!" the crowd frowned at Donkey (Shrek).

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" yelled Dave (from Penguins of Madagascar).

Donkey backed away, shutting his mouth.

And then, everyone started singing.

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_" cried Hiccup and Astrid.

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Got to get that name, we got to get that name, got to get that name!**_ _**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Got to get that name, we got to get that name, got to get that name!**_"

* * *

The next day when the wired little man arrived in the village, everyone from Berk to Madagascar started guessing his name.

Astrid: _**Horatio?**_

The wired little man shook his head.

Minion: _**Alexander?**_

He shook his head again.

Melman: _**Is it Mortimer?**_

The man reacted in disgust.

Hiccup: _**Maybe not, How bout Scott?**_

Gobbler: _**Maybe Leroy**_

Astrid: _**Just plain Roy?**_

Hiccup: _**Just plain Lee?**_

But the wired little man objected every single name.

Gloria: _**How many names can there be?**_

Mort: _**Does it start with a V?**_

After that, everyone started singing once the wired little man left for the day.

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_" cried Hiccup and Astrid.

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Got to get that name, we got to get that name, got to get that name!**_ _**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Got to get that name, we got to get that name, got to get that name!**_"

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup and Astrid were getting nervous.

Hiccup: "_**From all the way to Zorro when we started with 'A'**_"

Astrid: **_There'll be malice in the palace without that name_**

Hiccup and Astrid: _**We just got to get that...**_

They were interrupted by the wired, little man, who leaped into front of them.

"_**You might as well forget it, Cause you're never gonna get it!**_" mocked the little man.

Time was running out for the king and queen.

* * *

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_" cried Hiccup and Astrid.

"_**Gotta get that name!**_" agreed a female voice.

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Got to get that name, we got to get that name, got to get that name!**_ _**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name, gotta get that name**_"

"_**We gotta get it**_"

"_**Got to get that name, we got to get that name, got to get that name!**_"

* * *

But at last... no one could guess the wired little man's name and it looks like Astrid will have to give up her child.

Astrid was worried, but she had an idea. She called for her most trusted and loyal guard.

With a ring of a bell, Po (from Kung Fu Panda) arrived, bowing.

"You rang, Your Majesty?" he joked.

Astrid whispered in Po's ear and sent him out into the village to see what he could learn.

"Awesome! I... Your wish is my command" said the panda excitedly, then he left.

* * *

On the third day, Po returned from the village.

"Your Majesty" he said, bowing.

"What did you learn, Sir Po?" asked Hiccup.

"I was rolling in the bamboo forest, right?"

"Right."

"Then, I came across this huge campfire with that wired, little man dancing. And he wasn't a super dancer. But he sang...

_**The King and Queen are gonna lose the game**_

_**Lose the game**_

_**Lose the game**_

_**The King and Queen are gonna lose the game**_

_**For Rumpelstiltskin is my name!**_"

_Rumpelstiltskin, huh?_ thought Hiccup, sharing a grin with Astrid.

"Thanks" said Hiccup with a grateful smile.

"It was my pleasure" laughed Po as he walked away.

"Um, Sir Po?" Astrid said softly.

"Yeah?"

"That's the stairs to the bathroom, the exit is that way."

She pointed to the opposite staircase.

"I knew that" Po replied, walking away.

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled, but then the wired little man returned.

"I'm baaack" he sang out.

"Of course" scoffed Astrid.

"So, a bargain is a bargain?"

"Not until we give three names to guess."

The little man sighed.

"Alright" moaned the man. "Guess away."

"Is it... Walter?" asked Hiccup.

"No."

"Is it... Dohrn?"

"No, no, no! One last try."

Astrid cracked a smile.

"Then, is it... Rumpelstiltskin?"

The little man gasped in shock.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he shrieked.

Hiccup and Astrid cheered and danced. They have won the game and kept their child forever!

Everyone lived happily ever after... expect for Rumpelstiltskin.

**THE END**


End file.
